


Kananko: Naruto Next Generations

by InuKago



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKago/pseuds/InuKago
Summary: It's been twenty since the Fourth Shinobi World War and evil still hides in the shadows. Kanako Uchiha, daughter of the infamous missing-nin Itachi Uchiha and his lover, delves deeper into the Hidden Leaf's affairs as she finally locates Sasuke Uchiha.However, evil prowls even in the shadows of Konoha. Kanako must sacrifice what life she knew to protect Shinobi world and fulfill her parents dream but at what cost?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Enter: Kanako Uchiha!

The swift swish of a kunai flying through the air resonated as the dark-haired female turned to counter the sharp object slicing through air towards her. Her own kunai raised to slide through the air as they made contact. _Clang_! She sliced her arm through the air as she disarmed the kunai that had been flying at her.

Kanako jumped back, landing only a few feet back. A palm pressed to the ground as she held her kunai firmly in her fingers. "We've been tracking you for weeks." When the girl looked up, the light of the moon caught the headbands they were. Hidden Leaf ninja, Anbu to be exact.

Kanako held up the kunai, the black vlade catching the light briefly. "That's unfortunate for you." She stated darkly, dark brown lenses watching the Hidden Leaf ninja. Here, she had to use pure talent. Nobody needed to know who she was or what her lineage was.

Kanako _had_ to figure out a solution, Kaito was awaiting her return back in their hideout but if this was the case she'd have to leave him alone for a bit and hope that was good enough.

"Come with us and you won't be hurt." Kanako narrowed her caramel-toned eyes as she stared the Anbu down.

To her surprise, a male clad in black and wore a headband similar to the Anbu stepped forth. "We mean you no harm, we'd just like to know why you've been running. This isn't like--"

Kanako narrowed her eyes. "How would you know what it's like?" She knew who this was. There wasn't a person alive who didn't. Former rogue ninja and a close friend to the Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke. Her uncle, but he didn't know that. 

Sasuke remained quiet as Kanako remained in her defensive position. If she was smart, she'd make a distraction and run, Kaito wouldn't last too long without her. She swallowed as she looked around. Behind Sasuke were four Anbu members and behind them a girl with dark hair, most likely Sarada. She had heard of Sarada, the heir to the Uchiha Clan. It almost frustrated Kanako that she couldn't get anything because if anyone knew who she was and what she could do, she'd be a target. Beside Sarada, a girl with pastel pink hair stood. She seemed a spitting image of Sasuke famed wife, Sakura, however Kanako wasn't that stupid. She had to be his daughter. So he had finally decided to have another child.

Kanako shifted, the kunai in her palm tilted to the moonlight once more. "Just leave me alone. I'm not hurting anyone." She said, frustration beginning to seep in.

She wouldn't be able to get away if Sasuke alone chose to fight her, let alone two other Uchiha. She was vastly outnumbered. In order to get away she'd need to resort to her-

Her thoughts were caught off as she felt fingers clasp around the back cape. Re-assessing the situation she realized someone must have snuck behind her.

Kanako jumped into the air, it didn't take her long to reach for her bag of shuriken and throw them towards the one that had touched her. The girl with pink hair had...teleported? There was no way she could snuck behind Kanako.

The pink haired girl easily disarmed the shuriken. So she was training now too. Kana was at a great disadvantage now considering she was barely even trained herself.

She'd have to use her Sharingan. Kanako held up to fingers inches from her nose and lips before narrowed her eyes. _Sharingan_. The deep red burst from deep brown lenses instantly to assess the situation. What she didn't expect was Sasuke to jump forward to stop the girl that had gone for her. "Don't." He seemed to warn the girl down.

She could hear footsteps pounding in the Earth. "Kanako-chan!" Kanako jumped back to land beside the one that had called her name.

 _Kaito_! He had found her then. Kanako grabbed a second kunai from her back and took a protective stance before the male.

 _Kanako-sama, we won't win this fight. Distract them._ Matatabi! So she got the sense that Kanako got too. _Distract them, now!_

Before Kanako could move, a yellow-haired male appeared beside Sasuke. He must be the Hokage.

 _Matatabi-san_ , a deep voice entered Kanako's mind. A Jinchūriki. Kanako narrowed her eyes, raising her kunai. 

The Hokage raised his hands as if to show they weren't a threat. "Please, we just want to talk. If you chose that you don't trust us then we'll let you go."

"Naruto.." Sasuke seemed to warn. Naruto raised a hand to silence Sasuke. "You're both Jinchūriki aren't you?" The Hokage questioned.

Kanako glanced between the two before she spoke. "What of it?" The male behind her looked between the two before he reached a hand out to grab Kanako's cloak once more.

"Kana-chan..this fighting isn't good." The words he'd once said to her echoing in her head. _We shouldn't fight, Kyūbi always fights to get free._ The beast within her friend always acted with the violence around it.

Kanako breathed in before she let her eyes reform to their natural look. The kunai in her fingers finally loosening on the blades as she dropped her arms and tucked them away. "What do you want?"

"Peace. We're here to help. I can sense that your friend holds something dark within him. I can help." Naruto spoke now, the three Uchiha's behind him seeming to glower.

"Stay a couple nights and if you've still decided you want to leave, we won't stop you."

Kanako looked back at Kaito, it wouldn't do any good to fight. The tailed fox within him would just fight and she wasn't sure Naruto nor his tailed beast could stop him. "Fine."


	2. The Secret Between Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been twenty since the Fourth Shinobi World War and evil still hides in the shadows. Kanako Uchiha, daughter of the infamous missing-nin Itachi Uchiha and his lover, delves deeper into the Hidden Leaf's affairs as she finally locates Sasuke Uchiha.
> 
> However, evil prowls even in the shadows of Konoha. Kanako must sacrifice what life she knew to protect Shinobi world and fulfill her parents dream but at what cost?

Kanako sat within a short distance of Kaito, the male having already fallen asleep after they had been escorted to what she assumed was a guesthouse of the Hokage. _Matatabi-sama, are you sure we can trust this Uzumaki Naruto?_ The female asked the beast within her. She had heard legends and of course, she knew that a fraction of Matatabi's chakra was within him but shouldn't she have sensed he was near or at least sensed he wasn't an enemy. She didn't get that sense.

The blue tailed beast within her stirred as she spoke to it. _Kanako-san, Uzumaki Naruto is..a different subject. Unlike Uchiha Sasuke, he wanted to free us tailed beasts and although I don't object to being here with you, Sasuke has a..darker history than Naruto-sama._

Kanako sighed and twisted to look out over Konoha. _I have a bad feeling about this_. She finally answered Matatabi but the two-tailed beast stayed quiet after that.

Kanako sat in silence for a long while before she scaled the balcony, landing in the streets below. The silence that reached her ears beckoned her forward. The only lights she could see were dim lighting from a few houses within the area. The rest were dark. The moon itself lit her way. 

The Uchiha girl closed her eyes for a moment, her pounding heart slowing at each step. Her eyes opened, dark chocolate lenses staring at the figure ahead. She could tell it was the male from earlier, Uchiha Sasuke. "You've come to ask why I have them, didn't you?" 

The cloaked figure remained quiet for a moment. "You have _his_ eyes." The monotonous tone of Sasuke's voice reached her ears. "Itachi."

Kanako stepped back surprised, eyes widening in shock. "How-?" _How did he know her father?_

"Why do you have his eyes?" The question reached her ears but she turned away. 

"I can't tell you that." She stated, tucking her hands into her pockets.

Kanako looked up to the sky, the glittering stars seemed to taunt her with each star that sparkled. She looked away and sighed. "Both for the protection of you and myself."

_Izumi looked at the young seven year old that huddled beneath the floorboard with her. The sadness within her mother's eyes seemed to tell her everything. "Kanako, please. Listen to what I'm about to tell you." The gentle rogue's lenses seemed to water with words unspoken yet Kanako already knew what was to come._

_"Your father was always a good man, even if his actions confused you please, follow what he was trying to do. I need you to promise you'll do everything to protect the world." Cold fingers seemed to caress her cheek as Izumi held her daughter's face. "I love you, Kanako."_

_Within the look within her mother's chocolate eyes she already knew what came next. Her mother was going to go with these rioting villagers to protect her. The young girl's lip trembled with the knowledge she knew. She wanted to speak, denying that her mother had to do this. It wasn't fair! Why should they suffer for something her father had chosen to protect?_

_Kanako watched as Izumi hung from her wrists atop a wooden cross. They were going to kill her mother. The girl's dark eyes widened as the blade made it's cut._

_The wind cutting through her strands as tears of pain and hatred dripped down her pale cheeks. The feeling of hatred had awoken something deep within, not only had it awoken the tailed beast within her but it had awoken her Sharingan._

_After the destruction and death did she learn of the two-tailed biju within her; Matatabi. The scattered bodies told her all she needed to know. She couldn't stay here and nobody could know what she was or who she was. That had been the only time she had ever lost control._

Kanako reached a finger up to touch the wetness on her cheeks. She closed her dark eyes as she breathed. "For the sake of my mother and father's dream, I can't tell you anything."

The Jinchūriki female turned back to Sasuke. " Just as you can't tell the village the truth about your Clan, about Itachi." It hurt to say the name of her father, even so she turned away. 

"I expect you understand, Uchiha Sasuke." Kanako didn't look at Sasuke this time before she continued down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next bit. I hope you enjoyed it! Again, leave a comment or kudos. I love hearing reviews on my works.


	3. Rogue Ninja Revealed!

The stench of sweat permeated the air as Kanako dodged a hit from Kaito, the male running after her but gasping for breath. "K-Kanako-chan, can't we take a break?"

Kanako scowled and paused. "I suppose seeing as Izuyashi is obviously taking one even though the beast within you is all he wants."

The Jinchūriki girl sent a glare at Kaito. "You can't improve if you give up when you get tired, Kaito-sama."

Kaito's lip seemed to tremble at her harsh words. "I-I have..-"

"No, you have an uncontrollable beast inside you. You need to be able to fight otherwise it'll take over and countless innocent die." She snapped. The kunai in her fingers slicing through the air before threw it his way, he barely had time to dodge it. The blade nicking his cheek, just barely. 

Kanako-chan, it's too hard. I'm not as good as you or the Hokage with you tailed beast."

"Then you'll die." She stated. She knew she probably shouldn't be saying this but without being on the run, their cover was ruined and she had promised to stay especially since Uzumaki Naruto could sense Matatabi within her.

Kaito stepped back, his lips parting in shock at her harsh words. Kanako sighed and stepped back. "Fine, take a break." The Jinchūriki female watched as he turned to run back to the village. She didn't follow, she had other businesses to attend. 

_Kanako-san, you're being too hard on him. We can protect him. In fact, we've got the tailed beast transformation down since last time._

Kanako scowled. Matatabi-sama, he needs to learn not to depend on its chakra or he'll be..

Matatabi didn't respond, she seemed to fall silent at her words. It wasn't until she heard footsteps did she realize why.

Kanako turned, grabbing shuriken from her bag and throwing them in the direction. Uchiha Sasuke.

"You've always got a guard up, I respect that. My late brother was the same." Kanako wanted to react to that but chose not to. If she gave away that she knew Itachi then.. what would keep her safe in the end?

"I come in peace this time." Sasuke raised his blade to rest against the young cherry blossom tree next to him. 

"That's what they all say, Sasuke-san." Kanako watched him with wary eyes.

"Naruto-sama told me that you have a tailed beast within you." He said. Kanako narrowed her eyes at his words. Within her, she could feel Matatabi growing restless. 

The tenseness to the air made the anxiety she felt that much worse. The ground seemed to rumble, causing her to stumble back onto her bottom. A shocked cry leaving her lips, dark hair tumbling forward with the force and wind that whipped past her head. That was anxiety, the earth had been jostled almost forcefully like an...attack. 

Kanako shot forward with only one thing on her mind. Kaito.

The rogue took to the branches of the trees, leaves whipping past her face as she forced herself to faster. _This chakra is Izuyashi's._ Matatabi finally spoke. No, no! He knew where they were all along.

Kanako summoned enough chakra that she was able to move faster. When she arrived in Konoha, dust seemed to float through the air. The Jinchūriki raced forward only to be thrust back by force. 

"Kanako-sama, long time no see." Kanako stumbled to her feet, just a few feet away was Matsuki. The Jinchūriki narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Get out of my way, Matsuki." Matsuki's eyes seemed to roll as he laughed almost psychotically. Kanako rushed forward, kunai drawn to attack him. He countered easily, his own kunai clashing with her own. 

"Not a chance, Kaito is ours, Kanako dear." The girl growled frustrated before she moved back to move her hands. _Fire Style: Fireba Jutstu_! The flames seemed to flow from her lips as she summoned chakra, the only difference from a normal one was that the flames were blue.

"Always using that beast sealed within you. I'd say that qualifies as cheating, never playing fair." Kanako threw a pair of shuriken before a kunai paper bomb followed. She jumped forward to the side, she needed to protect Kaito! If Izuyashi got him, it was over.

A kunai slammed into her shoulder, the force of it sending her backwards through the wall of a shop.

It was then she realized Sasuke and Sakura were running at Matsuki. Now is our chance. Izuyashi will take the beast from Kaito, he won't live. 

Kanako burst forward with a new speed and life as she raced past the battling couple and Matsuki. She could sense Kaito, he wasn't in trouble yet but she could feel the rising anger of the tailed beast within him. Dangerous and frightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is here! I hope you enjoy, I'll be uploading all current chapters I have written on it then it'll begin the weekly update.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you like it leave a comment and kudos and I'll upload the next chapter. Expect it sometime next week!


End file.
